New World
by Maroku Homzeru
Summary: Modern Day Version of Journey To The West.It's Different From Saiyuki. Trust me.I do not own any of the original authers chars.


**Intro**

China, the year is 506. A young man born of rock has begun to wreak havoc on the world with his immense strength and mischievous nature. So the Five Elemental Deities sealed him away inside a great cave for an eternity. But what the Deities never suspected was that 500 years later a young girl would break the seal that was placed on the cave and release him.

**Chapter1**

**New World**

It seems as if it's been an eternity since I've see the light of day, but one day I saw light creeping towards me from the caves entrance. Moving slowly towards it being cautious it wasn't a trick. When I was close enough to the entrance I could smell the air of a different place and the smell of a new world outside of the cave. The first thing I saw was a girl that looked about my age staring back at me. She had stunned expression on her face when she saw me. " Are you okay?" she asked as she held out her hand. I backed away seeing her put out her hand towards me. She came closer to me still with her hand out, " It's okay I won't hurt you." The moment I heard her say that I felt as if I could trust her. I grasped her hand and she helped me up. We walked down these tremendously long stone steps. " So how did you get inside the cave?" she asked me. I looked at her with a smile, "I was being bad and was sealed in there for an eternity." She began to laugh at me, which I thought was strange because it was true. When we reached the bottom she showed me this long and wide beast that had swallowed people. The beast's mouth opened and she began to walk in but I grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at me," It's a bus…you know you ride it to places." " Bus…what's a bus?" " This a bus," she said pointing at the beast. She pulled me on and we sat in the back of the so-called bus beast. The people on the bus stared at me for some reason. " Why are they staring at me?" I asked the girl. She pointed at my clothes, " Your wearing very strange clothes that's why." " No you're wearing very strange clothes not I." " So what's your name?" she asked. I looked at her, " My name is Sun Wukong" She looked very confused now.

" Sun Wukong…like the Monkey King Sun Wukong?" I nodded with my usual smile,

" Yup that's my name." Once again she began to laugh, " That's hilarious first the whole sealing thing now this…man you must really love the legend of the Monkey King."

The bus stopped and more passengers got on, but of them looked very suspicious to me.

It was about five minutes later that my suspicions became true when the man pulled out a metallic looking object and held it to the bus's controllers head. "Drive to Tokyo Tower now! And everyone get on your hands and knees!" yelled the man. Everyone got down on his or her hands and knees but I. The Man looked at me, " Are you stupid I said get down!" he now had the metallic object facing me. I began to walk towards him and bam I heard a loud sound and it felt as if a rock hand hit me in the chest. Everyone seemed to be surprised about something because they were all staring at me for some reason. " Why are you still standing' you should be dead!" he yelled. " Dead why dead it didn't even hurt," I said as I looked down at my shirt, which had a hole in it. " Hey this wasn't here before," I said looking at the hole. The man then grabbed a women and put the metallic object to her head." Don't move or I'll blow her brains out!" My face grew serious,

" You dare attempt to harm a lady!" I yelled. I began to walk towards him once again.

The man began to tremble and the women began to cry, it reminded me of the people of an old village I tormented. I flipped over the man and grabbed his arm tightly. " Gah! My Arm let go of my arm!" " Let go of the lady first! And then I'll let go of your arm!" He did as I said so I threw him to the ground. He rolled over and once again it felt as if a rock it me. I saw the metallic object smoking in his hand. " So this is your weapon, strange it has no effect on me." He kept firing at me with the object. He stopped and looked at the object, " No! I can't be out!" I looked down at him and reached out to him but he began to crawl away. I suddenly appeared in front of him without him knowing and he bumped into my shin. He looked up slowly," What are you!" yelled the man in fright. I grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up past my head, " I am the Monkey King Sun Wukong," I before I threw him out the side of the bus. I smiled, " Man this New World is great!"


End file.
